


Love For The Devil

by King_of_Kinks



Series: Ducifer [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Choking, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Ducifer - Freeform, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Smut, Sub Lucifer, Teasing, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Kinks/pseuds/King_of_Kinks
Summary: After Lucifer got on Dean Winchesters nerves, the hunter decided to strike back. But it ended pleasantly good for both sides.





	Love For The Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifer/gifts).



Dean was so done. For the past few months, the archangel Lucifer thought it'd be funny to harass him **every single day**. It could go from simple pranks like singing the same song for 24 hours to barging in when Dean was about to have sex with a girl. He didn't know what kinda problem that frigging archangel had, but this had to stop! He couldn't even jack off without fearing the archangel would walk in and ruin everything. His dick hadn't gotten any attention since months! Dean was extremely sexually frustrated and Lucifer didn't hesitate to make fun of it. But if Dean told the archangel to just finally fuck off, Lucifer would threaten to go and bother Sammy and Dean's little brother sure as hell didn't need this again. Last time it was fake Lucifer and now it'd be real Lucifer. Dean didn't want to put his Sammy through stuff like this again. But Dean wouldn't be Dean if he just gave up like this. He didn't give up when that car crash almost killed him, or when his heart almost failed. He wouldn't give up now. It was time for some payback.

 

Lucifer appeared in the bunker. He had ordered Dean to remove the wardings so he could get in any time he wanted, or else he'd make Sams life hell. The archangel looked around, but there was no Dean to be seen. He sighed. "Dean Winchester. You better appear right now, or I'll pay your baby brother a visit. You know I'm not joking around." Lucifer looked around once more. No Dean. He sighed. "So, this is how you want this t-" he could finish his sentence because the floor around him started to catch fire. No. The floor didn't burn. It was the holy oil around him. "Fucking hell..." Lucifer cursed under his breath. He should've just used his angel senses to find Dean but he didn't want to ruin the fun. After all it was Dean who was supposed to follow Lucifer's orders and amuse him. Dean came out of the closet he was hiding in. "You're not officially the 3rd archangel I trapped in holy fire. The only one left is Michael." Dean grinned. Lucifer shook his head in disappointment. "Is this how you greet old friends? I'm saddened by this. I thought we were having fun?" Dean raised his eyebrows. "Fun? You think I was having fun when you harassed and stalked me for months? You sonuvabitch it was like hell for me!" he pointed at the holy fire. "This... is how I greet annoying dickbags that crossed one to many lines. Go ask Crowley he can confirm." Dean grinned. "Now it's my turn to use you as an amusement." Lucifer squinted his eyes. Did he just really hear Dean say that? Dean grabbed the book that was on the table next to him and opened it. "I really gotta thank Sammy and Cas for finding this book." He looked down and started speaking in ancient enochian. Lucifer started to feel dizzy, his head buzzing and his vision blurring then fading into black. The last thing he felt was his body dropping to the floor before he became unconscious.

 

* * *

 

 

When Lucifer came to his senses, it was dark around him. No, hold on. It wasn't dark. There was something covering his eyes. A blindfold. He tried to remove it but he couldn't move. His entire body was tied down… and the cold breeze on his skin made him realize he was naked. Lucifer started to panic a little. He tried to blast the ropes off him but nothing happened. Every time he tried to move the ropes were cutting into his skin a little and the lack of seeing made him feel it more intensive. He felt himself tied down in a position that screamed submission. His legs spread widely, exposing his dick and ass. It made him feel vulnerable, but it was also exciting him. Suddenly, he heard footsteps and a door opening. "Awake yet, Lucifer?" It was Dean. Lucifer let out a low growl. "What did you do?! Why can't I blast those ropes away?!" Lucifer tried to move once more but with no effect. "Those are enchanted ropes. Good luck trying to get free. They are specifically designed to hold angels in place, even archangels." Lucifer heard Dean stepping in front of the bed and then stopping. “Untie me now, human! And maybe I’ll let this one slide!” Lucifer tried to sound as threatening as possible but he had a feeling being tied down was making his request seem very desperate. Dean laughed in amusement. “You’re not going anywhere Lucifer. You know, after you stopped me from having sex for at least 4 months now... I started to get really horny. And I figured.. why not fuck the problem away? The problem being you. For this night, I'm gonna be the boss. I'm gonna be your **master** , or **sir** , whatever you like more. And you're gonna be **my good little slut**. Understood?" Lucifer hesitated. Of course, this was kind of humiliating… but Lucifer liked it. He would never say it out loud, but the thought of being **Dean Winchesters little slut** was making him horny. He could feel the heart of his vessel pounding a bit harder. Lucifer swallowed and then nodded. “I can’t hear you” he could hear Dean smiling. Lucifer hesitated once more before saying loudly: “Yes **master** … I’m... I’m your **good little slut** …” Lucifer’s breathing got heaver as he said it. “That’s what I call **a good sub** …” Dean said while he climbed onto the bed, taking a closer look at the naked Lucifer. And damn he sure as hell liked what he saw. He started running his hands over Lucifer’s naked flesh, making the archangel gasp quietly every time he came close to the sensitive areas. But then he withdrew his hands. Lucifer took a deep breath. “W-what are you-“ he couldn’t finish speaking because Dean slapped his ass so hard he let out a loud yelp. “ **My good slut** doesn’t speak until he’s allowed, got that? Every time you make a noise... I’ll spank your delicious ass cheeks until they’re red.” Lucifer nodded quickly. He could hear Dean stand up and leave the room, only to come back a few minutes later.

Dean got back on the bed and put a collar on Lucifer, with the name tag reading “ **little slut** ”. Lucifer gasped quietly when Dean made the collar choke him. In response Dean slapped Lucifer’s ass hard, as he promised before. Lucifer bit on his lip to prevent himself from making any more noises. “Now… be **your sir’s good little slut** and unfold your wings.” Lucifer followed the command and unfolded his 6 archangel wings, which were white and faded into the most beautiful icy blue. “Those are some really pretty wings you have…” Dean grinned and ran his fingers through the feathers, making Lucifer shiver in excitement. “I’m really into wings, especially yours, **my little slut**.” Dean started fondling Lucifer’s wings, searching for the most sensitive spot. Lucifer’s breath got heavier and his erection was pulsating so hard it was starting to hurt. When Dean finally found the most sensitive spot, Lucifer couldn’t help but let out a slutty moan. And of course, this earned him an ass beating from Dean. But this time Dean also tightened the collar making Lucifer gasp for air. “So that was your sweet spot huh? Good to know…” Dean proceeded to rub over said spot, making Lucifer shiver and whimper in pleasure. He was so close to coming. The fire in his abdomen was nearly unbearable. But just as Lucifer was about to spill his seeds, Dean stopped. “ **Sir’s good little slut** doesn’t come until I say so.” Lucifer nodded obediently. Now Dean started massaging Lucifer’s ass. Spreading his butt cheeks, before nudging one of his fingers against Lucifer’s asshole. Lucifer, like the slutty bottom he was, tried to push against Deans finger. Deep down he knew, the real reason why he prevented Dean from getting laid was, because he wanted Dean for himself. And now he finally accomplished it. Lucifer could barely hold back a quiet moan when Dean finally pushed a finger inside of him, moving slowly at first, then quicker before adding 1 and then a second finger, making it 3 fingers up Lucifer’s ass. It took all the willpower in him to hold back his moans and groans, the way Dean moved his fingers proved that he had done this over a hundred times. Dean fucked Lucifer open with his fingers, bending them, searching for Lucifer’s prostate. And when he finally found it, he pushed his fingers against it as hard as possible. Lucifer arched his back, could feel himself being close to release once again. Dean hit Lucifer’s prostate once more, making the devil cry out in pleasure. Dean pulled out his fingers and tightened the collar, making Lucifer choke. “Shh… be quiet **my good slut** … **Master** is gonna give you release soon enough...” Lucifer shivered in anticipation. His mind, his body, everything screamed for Deans cock. Screamed to be fucked mercilessly. Screamed to orgasm already. Dean took the bottle of lube he brought earlier and started to lube up Lucifer’s asshole and then his own dick. He wanted to pound into Lucifer’s ass like there was no tomorrow but he wanted Lucifer to enjoy it and not have him suffer from internal bleeding or something.

He waited a few seconds before starting to push his dick against Lucifer’s entrance. Lucifer lifted his hips slightly, his body sucking Dean in, his ass demanding to be filled with the hot, pulsating shaft. Once again Lucifer had trouble with keeping quiet. Dean was pushing in slowly, enjoying every inch of Lucifer, feeling the wet, hot walls clench around his dick. He let out a moan. “Fuck you feel amazing...” Dean leaned down to Lucifer, nipping and sucking at his neck as he started thrusting into him. First slowly and steady, then becoming faster and harder. His hot breath and moans were music to Lucifer’s ears. And the dick in his ass felt better than anything he ever felt before. When Dean pushed his entire length into Lucifer and pounded him hard, he hit Lucifer’s prostate, making the angel bite down hard on his lip in an attempt to avoid moaning. Dean ran a finger over Lucifer’s bleeding lips. “You may moan now, **my little slut** …” Dean whispered into Lucifer’s ear. And Dean didn’t have to say it twice. Lucifer began moaning loudly, shamelessly, like a wanton whore. Having the best sex of his life. Dean kept pounding against Lucifer’s prostate and now even wrapped a hand around Lucifer’s dick to milk it, making Lucifer scream in pleasure. “Scream my name, **slut** ” Dean demanded and Lucifer didn’t hold back. He started screaming Deans name over and over again, as his ass was filled with Deans delicious dick, then left hungry as he pulled out but satisfied again when Dean would push back in. When Lucifer couldn’t handle it anymore and the fire in his stomach started to hurt, he begged and pleaded for Dean to let him come, called him **master** and **sir** , asked to be filled with Dean’s seed. When Dean felt close to release, he pumped Lucifer’s dick faster. “Come for me, **slut**! Make **your master** proud! Be **sir’s good slut** and show me how much you liked it!” Seconds later Lucifer yelled Deans name one more time as his release came and his own seed covered his belly. Dean groaned as he felt Lucifer tighten around him and only managed to make 2 more thrusts before he pushed himself deep into Lucifer to spill his seeds and fill him up just like he was asked to. Both were panting hard, trying to catch their breaths. Dean pulled himself out of the archangel, then proceeded to untie him and made sure he was comfortable and alright. Then he cleaned up the mess they made with a washcloth. After that was done he laid back down in the bed with Lucifer. It was quiet for some time before Lucifer started speaking. “You know… I really like you.” Dean looked at Lucifer, blushing a little. “I like you too... How about… we do this more often? Friends with benefits?” Lucifer raised an eyebrow, but the thought of doing this again made him happy. “Sounds like a good idea...” Lucifer hesitated for a second before he turned on his side to cuddle up to Dean and lay his head on Deans chest. The Winchester didn’t seem to disapprove and soon, he fell asleep, cuddling with the devil.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give a review and add critics in the comments.


End file.
